onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joekido
tangello is the proper translation.us I'd talk more but it's late and takes awhile to type from a Wii. I'll be happy to discuss it tomorrow. Cody2526 08:26, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Characters Hey Joekido, can you help identify the characters on Citizens and a few other pages. Either post a description on my talk page or tell me where to get info on them. Its hard working with a load of dead links. One-Winged Hawk 16:10, 22 December 2006 (UTC) It's "only", not "olny" You keep spelling "only" wrong, so i figure I'd tell you now so we don't have to keep going make and correct you. -BF202, December 24, 2006 --- Seriosuly, stop that! -BF202, January 4, 2007 Good news Okay I found out the problem with your page... Its a alignment problem. I think I know how to fix it, but I'm not familiar with the coding used. Its going to take a while to fix it. You can check out more on my test page. If you remove the said problem coding, you get a page layout not much different from the one on my test page. One-Winged Hawk 16:29, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Okay it isn't eaxctly how you had it... But here is the best I managed to do. Its just a case of transferring the data now. One small detail about the navibar... I think it should go on the bottom. But if you want to put it on the main page and see how it looks, its ready. :Also, there is a gap for one more side item. If you think up something else to put in, let me know and I'll insert it in the layout for you. One-Winged Hawk 20:53, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Joekido... Don't blank pages... Yeah I know that review is going to be deleted but don't blank it. It counts as vandalism. We know it isn't, but you should keep this in mind for the futures sake. Its covered in our vandalism rules... So yeah... Don't do it again... ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 22:57, 10 January 2007 (UTC) There... Have fun! Review section is here... I don't know if the others will reject to it... If they do, we will have to drop the idea reguardless. But this is the only soloution I can come up with. Least enjoy it while you can. One-Winged Hawk 10:41, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :BTW your review is back up... I've stuck a notice on the pagea bout it being part of the community cafe. One-Winged Hawk 11:07, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Test run Well since no one bothered to say anything... I've run the page layout onto a test run for a week. Made a few more alterations to include some new info. Since you are the orginal creator you better voice an opinion I guess on the talk page. I don't see why the others won't like it. Hopefull everything will be cool with them. Fingers crossed. One-Winged Hawk 23:10, 16 January 2007 (UTC) No vote New Admin vote page Yo Joekido, time for you to choose a vote for someone. ;) One-Winged Hawk 21:05, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Self-Promotion Lol. History of the Wikia okay Joekido, I'm trying to write that page with no names being mentioned. I'm trying to make it sound like we referencing a community not a person. I'm avoiding the "individual" mentioning for that reason. People come and go I figured and I didn't want hate aimed at people. I swear though, I'll teach you how to write in neutral terms by the end of all this. Its something you keep doing. When writing the rules, guidelines pages and others like it... Don't mention a individual at all, think of the reader as a group of people rather then a single person. If you keep it open like that, it avoids any "heroes" and "villains" being written into the rules. I'm refering to the founder being mentioned banning people ... Sure he was a ass for doing it, however we can't make him out to be a villian (or a hero... Not that he was one) but mentioning his name. So long as we don't mention his name, he can't call us up on propreganda or discrimination attacks and so forth. So either mention his name, but don't mention the event or remove his name so no one knows what he did. Alternate methods - write him under a alias like "the founder" so you can include the event but no one will know who he is. One-Winged Hawk 07:41, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Ah! Your free to readd the stuff just be careful how you write it. :You now, I think we all know about AP.net thing by now. If you keep on about it it will dig away at your being, let it go. This isn't AP.net, what happens here has nothing to do with AP and vice versa. We are two different sites. So let it go. ;) One-Winged Hawk 09:18, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::You give off the wrong idea by always raising the issue up. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 13:54, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalizers Please don't threaten anonymous users like that Joekiddo. It's not very nice. For all we know, he might be new to the whole no vandalism and such. I merely told him politely not to do it again. Threatening him with being banned especially when it's supposedly his first edit can make us look very bad.Mugiwara Franky 05:11, 16 February 2007 (UTC) I assumed that it was a threat the due the way it was written the first time. It didn't need any swear words or profane language to look like a threat. It just did. It's seemed like one person(me) was scolding the guy and then another(you) decided to continue scolding him. It looked like we were ganging up on him. Seriously, don't call me a fool just because I get the wrong impression from what you write to another.Mugiwara Franky 06:52, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Joekido thats the second time you've gone over the top on vandals... :Can I just ask you let someone else talk to them in future? I'm not being rude here when I say it, but you don't have a very good approach to them. So if you can speak to them in a good manner, alert the rest of us and we'll handle it. One-Winged Hawk 08:33, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps "ovwe thw top" is a little exhaggurated (the first time it was, this time it was not). Its no worry, I'm sorting the vandal thing out this Sunday. This is for everyone's benefit, not confined to just you. I'm fearing someone with a real temper might snap one day, so its best to sort out this problem now rather then later. One-Winged Hawk 21:51, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Thriller Barque Creatures Umm, I don't think you understand what I was talking about in the Cerberus disscussion. I was talking about merging him and others like him onto one single page for better organization and stuff. Characters like Hildon can have their own separate page but those minor creatures kinda don't deserve their own page since it seems like they might not provide more info than just a stub.Mugiwara Franky 01:02, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Merging Stuff Okay, I know you're tired of your edits being reverted and everything however I want to know is your problem with how things are done in this site especially with merging and stuff. Why must you leave insults if things aren't done your way or somebody does something that might make an article better. This is not solely my site, Cody's site, or even Angel's site. This is everyone site and that means it isn't soley your site as well. You want alot of separate bad dial pages instead of one good one that could be better than the one in the Arlong Park Dial Page then go ahead and split it up. It's really getting tiresome seeing articles being turned to edit wars or worse with you around. Seriously, I must honestly tell you that you're making life here difficult.Mugiwara Franky 14:48, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Dials Pages Okay I am not going to have a go at you.... But a few things concern me here on the Dials matter: #We had a discussion a while ago about the Dial pages... It clicked into my head when I saw you reverting. Very sorry, I was discussing it with MF on the weapons template page and I forgot. #Okay I had to revert the pages. This counts as one of those things you have to discuss first. No aim here to create a war. If everyone agrees the need for seperate pages is a plus, then I'll revert them for you. #Okay you seriously care about these pages, like the animals page. But once again... WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR PLAN???". You've had a couple of months just to note something down... But we have nothing, sorry for the problem in the first place but if the rest of us don't know your ideas we can be excused for making errors. We're a "community" so we need to talk. My current thoughts. One-Winged Hawk 08:02, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Spellchecker? Do you have Microsoft word or something on your computer? I think you should write it out in a program with a spell checker and then cut and paste it here. We've mentioned it before... You spelling and gramma is pretty bad. I mean no offence if I correct you on it, but its rather aweful to have it on a page. One-Winged Hawk 21:24, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :I've pointed out several times that I'm dyslexic. I have proof through a results test that I am, which I can retrieve from my uni tutors at any time for photo coping and scanning as proof if you don't believe me. So my spelling and gramma is excused being dyslexic, but its not really that bad considering I have this condition. Neverless, when I'm the one doing the correcting on people, I'm shocked as I can understand why I do bad spelling, but I'm left wondering why others do not. You can't blame me for thinking that, considering I'm used to being the bad speller. It usually leaves wondering whats going on when I have to do that. :Joekido, I don't need a story thats not really relevent to this site... Thats actually rather annoying. Can you not do that? :I'm shocked also by your reply, there is nothing wrong with asking you if you have word or so forth to check your spelling. When I said I mean no offence, I mean no offence, I was not getting fustrated at you I was just asking you to check your spelling. If you read the community portal where you had a "rent" to us about things, one of the others complained about it too. I'm not picking on you for this, I've had my rant against you there. Its just that I wrote the last post because I had to (and a lot of times do) rewrite completely a edit of yours. :You really can't blame me for asking you to check spelling (and for you information, I do check my spelling in Word at times when I'm unsure). Please don't react in such a huff whenever someone sends you a message. One-Winged Hawk 07:23, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you. One-Winged Hawk 08:09, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::I tend to have a go at you only when I get fed up because the problem is a constant thing. When I do chase you up on smaller things, its because you've several others like it. :::Its easier on wikipedia with spelling because you have random spell bots pacing around the pages changing things. I'm not complaining too much about your spelling though, because at least it isn't 733T talk or you shorten things like "what" and "the". One-Winged Hawk 14:14, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I'd like to recommend you download Firefox, Joekido, it really can help. Cody2526 16:31, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Can you...? Hey Joekido, can you do us a favour? here. I'm trying to get what few reglaur editors we have to discuss getting more people here. Every time we discuss stuff we do a lot of talking, but thats it. I want us to for once act our words of discussion. Seriously, its bugging me we always do this. We need some more life here. :/ One-Winged Hawk 14:14, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Aww...Come on... *Insert cute eyes here * We're not being merge happy. Its just we have a lot of articles, some of them are weak. If they can be merged to strengthen other articles if you look then do so. Right now we have many articles but a lot are low quality. One-Winged Hawk 11:38, 31 March 2007 (UTC) : Ah! - Who says I was being serious? Your the one being serious. :P One-Winged Hawk 11:54, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Whoa.... Is there a problem with your computer? when you edited the Franky page all the Japanese text came out funny. I've solved it now. But wow, that was amazing... :O One-Winged Hawk 18:57, 2 April 2007 (UTC) O.o Just want to know... What did you say to that guy who posted in a foriegn language? One-Winged Hawk 21:06, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh never mind, someone told me. Hmmm.... Did you babelfish that, because they found it funny to read for some reason. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:09, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Say what you want... Its your user page so I won't touch it... So I'm a bitch if you say so. I've heard worst on wikipedia. I just thought we were on better terms these days. Guess we're not. Oh wells. I won't hold it against you, never have since I've known for a while now what you think of me. I'm more intereasted in bringing this site up to speed before FUNimation releases stuff. Which is the actual reason for this message... Think you can design us a new main page? I'm not having qany luck with the other editors, they are just that, editors. Aside from MF no one else is talking. Least I get a response from you. Even if its a bad one sometimes. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 11:22, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh no I wasn't offended at all. As I said... I've heard much worst. XD One-Winged Hawk 22:36, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Titles Past, Present and current are easier to handle... But I'm trying to give them an air of romance. Plus it looks odd if all the articles are unmatched. You seem keen on it this way... So I'll match that. I'll do some more tomorrow (22:16 where I am) One-Winged Hawk 21:16, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Main Image Not sure if you're the one to come to to talk about this, but I was thinking, do you want an original logo instead of that generic Wikia logo to get to the main page (top right corner)? I was bored, so I made one, discuss with the community and see if they like it. Moonstone Alchemist